


A Sky for his Storm

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Not of the Ninth's Line [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dubious Consent Due to Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent Due to Gaslighting, Dubious Consent Due to Mist Flames, Every Sky Needs Their Own Harem, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mists: Fucking with Reality for Pleasure and Profit, POV Xanxus (Reborn), Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Xanxus is a Vongola, Xanxus isn't Enrico’s, Xanxus isn't Timoteo’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Xanxus's side ofA Storm in his Sky. Starts from a little before Xanxus acquires Squalo in this 'verse.





	A Sky for his Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Storm in his Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773026) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



Of all his family members, it’s Enrico who earns his upgrade from scum to trash, first. His ‘father’ is definitely scum, as is the cousin - Iemitsu Sawada. The relationship between his father and Sawada is nebulous, but given the murmurs he’s heard about giving Sawada the CEDEF to put him outside of the succession, it had to be close enough that he could challenge for the position of Vongola Decimo. And there was another thing that his ‘father’ hadn’t bothered to explain; it had been Enrico who’d done that; that the Rings in all the portraits were ‘enchanted’ for want of a better word to chose the best Don for the Family. Enlightened in a way; it was socio-cultural rules that had given Ottava headaches, not the Family - and there’d been a baseborn Don, too. The Rings didn’t care about legitimacy or gender, just competency. Settimo had notoriously weak Flames, but had inherited over stronger siblings because he was best for the Family. He’d been a diplomat which is what the Family had needed in his era; despite how weak he’d been, he’d also been creative with what Flames he had, and had been the one to initiate the systematic studying of Flames.

He’d been thoughtful after that explanation; he’d been debating challenging for Decimo position, but there had been a coded warning in the explanation from Enrico - he could read between the lines; strength wasn’t the only thing the Rings looked for, and he had neither a complete set of Guardians, nor was well rounded enough to be sure that he would be selected over his brothers. He’d already started studying Settimo’s journals, and the whole field of study that had led on from his ideas - he wanted a set of guns like the man had used - as he didn’t have any idea where to start on diplomacy, and Enrico had laughed and told him to wait until he had a Rain, or a Mist before he tried to study that. He’d also started watching, and six months of watching had him deciding that if he had to chose to follow one of his brothers, it would be Enrico. Massimo and Federico had a long way to go before they were half as competent as their old brother, and the amount of time Enrico spent sparring with the Varia was only part of it. Though he would admit that Enrico’s learned strength helped.

He caught the occasional look he recognised from his older brother’s Guardians. Not disapproval, not like his ‘father’s’ Guardians disapproval every time he did something that even whispered of his origins, but the sort of looks his mother’s clients had given her sometimes when they were deciding which firefly to hire. He half expected one of them to ‘invite’ him into their bed - he was big for his age, looked closer to fourteen that twelve - and had tried to decide what his response would be. He had decided in the end that his response would depend on the who and the how - he knew about the mechanics of sex, that it felt good; had been lucky that most of the fireflies around him when he was younger had enjoyed their work most of the time, and was having wet dreams and masturbating - and what they were offering or requesting.

But none of Enrico’s Guardians did approach him - it was like they were waiting for something. Instead he found himself being stalked by one of the Superbi, at one of his ‘father’s’ stupid parties; this one had been for his twelfth birthday. The other boy was pretty, and had a live blade at his waist, which meant - with the rules of the Vongola Alliance - it was his primary weapon, and he both knew how to use it offensively and had killed with it. His little Superbi stalker didn’t run screaming when he flared his Flames at him; if anything it only seemed to lure him closer. Kissing him to shut him up - after the first loud ‘Voooiii’ nearly gave his hiding place away - didn’t drive him off either. Though kissing was going to take more practise than he’d realised and in fact the little Superbi’s hands had snuck under his shirt while he had the little swordsman pinned to the wall, and he decided fuck it, he was done with the scum and trash at this party. He would drag his little stalker back into his bedroom and practise kissing him a bit more; that was a much better use of his time, and would keep the swordsman from deafening him.

His little Superbi stalker comes willingly enough; and quietly enough; good to know that he can be quiet when he’s got something he wants on the line. Once he has the swordsman in his suite, the two of them go back to kissing again, which is plenty until it isn’t, and then there’s fumbling and he’s really grateful how relaxed Enrico was about this shit. It meant he had supplies and some idea of what to do with both genders when in bed. (Even if he had squirmed having that talk with his older brother; Enrico’s Cloud, Guido had been staring at him like he wanted to give him a real life demonstration of the techniques.) The Superbi - he doesn’t remember the swordsman’s name, just that he’s definitely a Superbi, and he feels like he’s a Rain, and more importantly _his_ Rain, and he _wants_. Bonding doesn’t have to be sexual, but it’s a shortcut and the hardest type of bond to break, too, and he’s greedy about the things that are _his_. So he sees no reason why he shouldn’t act just a little bit precipitously; he could hold what was his easily enough. And the little Superbi is making all the sorts of pleased sounds he used to hear the fireflies’ clients make, so he doesn’t feel at all guilty about the state he’s gotten the other boy into, or his plans to fuck him and keep him. They’re both enjoying themselves _thoroughly_.

His Superbi does flail a bit when he strips his swordsman and throws him onto the bed, and reaches for the lube, but he wraps his Flames around him and his swordsman goes limp and makes more of those pleased sounds. And given those noises, he doesn’t have any compunctions about taking advantage of the swordsman’s state to fuck his ass. He’ll be good to the other boy; he’s keeping him, and damaging him, means he won’t get to do this again until the Superbi’s ass healed. Enrico had given him instructions on how to do this safely. Unless you were fucking a Mist, you needed to use lots of lube, and that you needed to use a condom unless you want brats, no matter the apparent gender of your partner; just because you were fucking what you thought was a man didn’t mean you were. Cristofano had grinned evilly when Enrico had mentioned that, and then there had been a very pretty woman in his place, who had promptly volunteered to act as Enrico’s model for the next part of the talk.

Despite _knowing_ he has to take care, he still gets frustrated with trying to stretch the tiny hole. In the end he resorts to using his Sky Flames on the other teen; it's the only thing he can think of to speed this up. His Superbi is a Rain, and if he can just call it to the surface, the swordsman’s muscles will relax and then he can fuck the ass that’s tempting him so much. The swordsman’s Flames come so easily to his call that he just _knows_ his Superbi is his already, and his Superbi’s muscles all relax at once, and his fingers sink into his hole so easily that he can’t wait to replace them with his cock. And as a bonus effect, it makes the swordsman beneath him _purr_.

He drags his fingers out of the Superbi’s slack hole, and rolls a condom over his cock and then coats the condom in lube. He pushes his cock into the swordsman’s ass, and it’s hot and good, and he has to shut his eyes and count to ten before he can start moving. If he hadn’t, he’d have cum on the _spot_. Finding the right rhythm is hard, but finding the spot that he’s been told is the one that makes this sort of fucking enjoyable for the one being fucked is a bit easier, and his partner is definitely appreciative. The secondary benefit of the condom - other than ensuring that he doesn’t end up with his own bastard from this if it’s a honeytrap - is that it gives him enough stamina to make sure the Superbi underneath him enjoys being fucked enough to want to keep spreading his legs for him.

He definitely understands better now, why men kept paying the fireflies to fuck when he was younger; this was much better than fucking his fist, and was going to get seriously addictive. When he manages to get the angle of his thrusts right, three times in a row, his little Superbi cums viciously around his cock, his hole tightening spasmodically. He moans in pleasure, his own cum filling the condom, and collapsed on top of his Rain. Post-coital, he allowed his Flames to surge as they’d willed, and felt them settle around the little Superbi under him, cementing his claim that the swordsman was _his_ Rain; by the non-reaction of the little Superbi, his new Rain hadn’t even really been aware of his Flames - he’d have to get Enrico to help him figure out who is supposed to explain them to his Superbi.

But that’s something for the morning, and hopefully _after_ he’s fucked his Rain two or three more times; the morning after one of these stupid parties they eat breakfast en familie, Skies and bonded Guardians only, and taking his little Superbi to that breakfast will be it’s own sort of message. He climbs out of the bed briefly and disposes of his condom, and while he’s up, he double checks that the suite is locked; anyone trying to retrieve his little Superbi would get themselves a face full of Flames. He doesn’t care if someone wants him back, he’s going to sleep and then enjoy his new Guardian _thoroughly_.


End file.
